


Im selben Takt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne staunt nicht schlecht, als er etwas Bestimmtes in Thiels Wohnzimmer entdeckt ...





	Im selben Takt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> Liebe Homosalate und liebe Melian12, bevor ich den ersten Satz dieser kleinen Geschichte geschrieben habe, spürte und wusste ich bereits, dass ich sie euch beiden schenken möchte. ♥  
> Und dann habe ich geschrieben und geschrieben, und irgendwann kamen leider erste Zweifel auf, ich wurde traurig, weil ich nicht schöner schreiben kann, und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob der Inhalt der Geschichte vielleicht nicht doch zu blöd ist usw. Außerdem wollte ich eigentlich verhindern, dass die Geschichte kitschig wird, was mir aber leider nur bedingt gelungen ist, allein der Titel ist ja nicht gerade unkitschig.  
> Irgendwie fand ich es aber trotz allem einfach zu schade, die Geschichte auf dem Laptop vergammeln zu lassen, also poste ich sie hiermit, schenke sie euch, und hoffe, dass sie euch wenigstens annähernd gefällt. ♥

Boerne räumte das verschmutzte Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Er hatte das Tortellini-Gratin doch noch genießen können, auch wenn er sich beim ersten Bissen verbrannt hatte, und seine Zunge seitdem leicht schmerzte. Nun ja, spätestens morgen würde der Schmerz wieder fort sein. Zumindest dieser.

Es war noch ein wenig zu früh, um ins Bett zu gehen, er griff nach der ein oder anderen Schallplatte, und entschied sich für Beethovens neunte Sinfonie. Das war jetzt genau das Richtige für ihn.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er auf der Couch, lauschte den wohltuenden Klängen der Musik, und versuchte sich gedanklich für einen kurzen Moment komplett fallen zu lassen, an gar nichts zu denken. Einfach an gar nichts denken, das war so etwas, das ihm bedauerlicherweise äußerst schwer fiel.

Die Musik war zu Ende, und hatte ihm gutgetan, auch wenn das mit dem „An nichts denken, vor allem nicht an den Herrn Nachbarn“ natürlich wieder einmal nicht geklappt hatte. _Denken Sie nicht an einen rosa Elefanten_ hatte halt noch nie funktioniert, jedenfalls bei ihm nicht. Nur dass der Elefant in diesem Fall nicht rosa war, und liebend gerne eine alte abgewetzte beige Jacke und andere geschmacklose Kleidungsstücke trug.  
Als er ins Bad verschwinden wollte, horchte er plötzlich auf, und runzelte die Stirn. Was war das denn für ein Krach im Treppenhaus? Vielleicht bekam ja einer der Nachbarn neue Möbel? Danach klang es zumindest, aber um diese späte Uhrzeit war das ja eigentlich doch etwas ungewöhnlich. Nun waren leise Männerstimmen zu hören, von denen ihm eine sehr vertraut war. Thiel. 

Er kam gegen seine Neugier nicht an und warf einen Blick durch den Türspion. Gerade noch sah er, wie gegenüber die Tür zuging. Na ja, vielleicht hatte Thiel ja tatsächlich ein Möbelstück geliefert bekommen. Das wäre zwar beinahe eine kleine Sensation, da Thiel seit sie sich kannten, und sie kannten sich schon ziemlich viele Jahre inzwischen, weder irgendwelche neuen Möbel noch großartig neue Kleidung angeschafft hatte, aber möglich war es ja.

Als wenige Minuten später erneut Stimmen im Treppenhaus zu hören waren, kam er sich beinahe blöd dabei vor, als er schon wieder durch den Türspion schaute, aber seine Neugier war auch diesmal einfach zu groß gewesen.

Zwei Männer unterhielten sich mit Thiel, worüber, konnte er nicht verstehen. Thiel verabschiedete sich von den beiden per Handschlag.  
Boerne schimpfte gedanklich mit sich selbst, weil er so grässlich neugierig war, was Thiel betraf, und ging endlich ins Bad.

Unter der Dusche nahm er sich abermals vor, sich für wenigstens ein paar wenige Minuten gedanklich fallen zu lassen, wenigstens für die Zeit unter der Dusche, und abermals scheiterte er.  
Es war noch eine kleine Portion des Tortellini-Gratins übrig. Ob er die vielleicht gleich Thiel rüber bringen sollte? Dann würde Thiel zumindest zur Abwechslung mal etwas Anständiges und Hochwertiges zu sich nehmen, anstatt irgendwelchen Dosenfraß oder ein halb eingetrocknetes Brötchen. Na ja, und dann hätte er natürlich vor allem auch einen Grund, heute nochmal kurz bei Thiel vorbeizuschauen.

 

Kurz darauf stand er im Pyjama, mit dem restlichen Gratin, ordentlich auf einem Teller platziert, und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, vor Thiels Tür.

„Abend, Boerne.“

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel. Haben Sie zufällig Hunger?“ Er wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern betrat rasch Thiels Flur. „Ich habe noch etwas Tortellini-Gratin für Sie übrig.“

„Jo, danke, das ist nett.“ Nun ja, so richtig begeistert wirkte Thiel ja eher nicht. „Hab' schon gegessen, aber kann ich mir morgen nach Feierabend wärmen.“ Er nahm ihm den Teller ab, und brachte ihn in die Küche.

„Das sollten Sie dann aber lieber über Nacht in den Kühlschrank stellen.“

„Ja, mach' ich gleich.“ Thiel schaute ihn fragend an. „Ähm, kann ich ... sonst noch was für Sie tun?“

„Nein, ich wollte Ihnen nur schnell das Essen bringen.“ 

„Okay, dann danke nochmal, und bis ... bald.“

Gut, er hatte verstanden. Thiel wollte ihn wieder einmal loswerden. War er ja schon gewöhnt, fand er trotzdem blöd. Aber so war es eben.  
Als er Thiels Küche verließ, spähte er im Reflex für den Hauch einer Sekunde zum Wohnzimmer rüber. Moment mal, hatte er sich da eben etwa verguckt? Ungläubig blieb er stehen, und drehte seinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
„Seit wann haben Sie denn ein Klavier, Herr Thiel?“ 

„Seit heute.“

Ach so, na klar! Das Möbelstück, das Thiel bekommen hatte. _Das_ war es also. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Klavier. Thiel hatte dafür sogar ein bisschen seine Möbel umgestellt, die inzwischen leicht durchgesessene Couch und der dazugehörige Tisch standen nun mehr in der linken Ecke.

„Ein Kumpel hat es mir geschenkt, weil er sich ein Neues gekauft hat. Ich wollte es ja eigentlich gar nicht haben, was soll ich schließlich mit dem ollen Ding? Na ja, aber sonst hatte keiner Platz dafür, also hab' ichs halt doch genommen. Sieht ja zumindest ganz schön aus.“

„ _Sie_ kennen Leute, die ein Klavier besitzen und zu würdigen wissen?“ Er bereute diesen Satz, kaum, dass er ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Passierte ihm blöderweise immer wieder mal, wenn er sich mit Thiel unterhielt. Er sagte etwas, dass er eine Sekunde später am liebsten zurückgenommen hätte.

„Ja, was dagegen?“ grummelte Thiel.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Na ja, ich dachte nur, dass Ihre Kumpels sich eher für solche Dinge wie Fußball anstatt fürs Klavierspielen interessieren.“

„Das Eine schließt das andere ja wohl nicht aus.“

„Nun ja, sicher, da haben Sie recht.“

„Na ja, ich muss dann auch mal langsam ins Bett, Boerne.“

Er nickte. „Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.“

„Nacht, Boerne.“

 

Boerne lag im Bett, und schmunzelte. Thiel besaß nun also tatsächlich ein Klavier! Wahrscheinlich würde es bedauerlicherweise lediglich vor sich hin stauben, und vielleicht würde Thiel es ja irgendwann wieder loswerden wollen. Ob Thiel ihm vielleicht mal erlauben würde, darauf zu spielen? Na ja, so wie er Thiel kannte, da ... Oh. Ein undefinierbarer Krach unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. Nach ein paar Sekunden begriff er dann, dass es sich bei diesem undefinierbaren Krach um Thiels Klavier handeln musste. Er konnte es kaum fassen, Thiel spielte darauf! Nun ja, oder er versuchte es vielmehr. Na ja, es war noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen ...  
Das Lied, das Thiel da versuchte zu spielen, kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Er nickte. Ja, das kannte er definitiv, aber er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen. Als er kurz davor war, die Ohrenstöpsel hervorzukramen, verstummte das Klavier glücklicherweise.

 

Als Thiel ihn am nächsten Tag in seinem Institut einen Besuch abstattete, und sie sich über das neueste Mordopfer unterhielten, einen älteren Herrn, den ein Kopfschuss getötet hatte, überlegte er zwischendurch immer wieder hin und her, ob er Thiel auf das gestrige Klavierspielen ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Was genau könnte er denn sagen, wenn er das Thema ansprechen würde? Er konnte Thiel ja schlecht loben, so miserabel wie sich das angehört hatte. Irgendwas Gemeines sagen und Thiel damit auf den Fuß treten, wollte er aber auch nicht. Also ließ er das Thema letztendlich vorerst lieber ganz sein.

Am Abend war dann wieder Thiels Klavier zu hören. Boerne saß am Esstisch, aß zu Abend, trank dazu einen hervorragenden Weißwein, und lauschte gebannt. Es kam ihm tatsächlich so vor, als würde es sich heute einen kleinen Hauch weniger schlimm anhören, was Thiel da zurecht spielte. Es schien sich um das selbe Lied wie am Vorabend zu handeln, und es lag ihm auf der Zunge, welches Lied es war, aber er kam einfach nicht drauf.

Er betrachtete sein fast leeres Glas, und schwenkte es ein wenig umher. Ob Thiel auch Lust auf ein Glas Weißwein hatte? Aber vermutlich würde er sich gestört fühlen, wenn er jetzt bei ihm klingeln würde, schließlich war er ja gerade beschäftigt. Andererseits fühlte sich Thiel ja nahezu immer gestört, wenn er bei ihm klingelte, also kam es auf das eine Mal mehr auch nicht an.

„Was gibt’s denn schon wieder, Boerne?“, raunzte Thiel ihn an, nachdem er nach dem dritten Klingeln endlich geöffnet hatte.

„Ich habe eine Flasche Weißwein geöffnet, eventuell möchten Sie ja einen kleinen Schluck davon?“

„Ähm, ja, warum nicht?“ Ein winziges Lächeln schob sich in Thiels Gesicht. „Bei der Gelegenheit gebe ich Ihnen auch Ihren Teller zurück.“

„Hat das Gratin Ihnen denn geschmeckt?“

„Ja, war lecker. Danke nochmal.“

„Das freut mich zu hören.“ Wobei er ein _großartig_ oder zumindest ein _köstlich_ ja deutlich angemessener gefunden hätte als ein schnödes _lecker_. Aber wenigstens hatte es Thiel geschmeckt.

Thiel holte den Teller, den er sogar gespült hatte!

 

Sie saßen zusammen auf seiner Couch, tranken Wein, sprachen über die Arbeit, und Boerne spielte erneut mit dem Gedanken, Thiel vorsichtig auf sein neues Hobby anzusprechen, aber wieder ließ er es lieber bleiben. Stattdessen glitt er in ein Kopfkino ab, zog Thiel in Gedanken an sich, hielt ihn, und grub seine Nase in dessen Haar. Oft versuchte er, sich derartige Gedanken zu verbieten, denn so schön er die Vorstellung fand, Thiel ganz fest in seinen Armen zu halten, so schmerzhaft war auch der Gedanke, dass das niemals stattfinden würde.  
_Denken Sie nicht an einen rosa Elefanten. Denken Sie nicht daran, dass Sie in Ihren wortkargen Nachbarn bis über beide Ohren verknallt sind._

 

Am nächsten Abend ertönte erneut das Klavier. Und am Abend darauf ebenfalls. Jeden Abend spielte Thiel, und jeden Abend wurde er ein bisschen besser.  
Und nach ungefähr einer Woche konnte Boerne dann tatsächlich erkennen, welches Lied Thiel da spielte. Das _Heidenröslein._ Sein Herz schlug ein paar Takte schneller, und unterschiedliche Gefühlte strömten auf ihn ein. Sowohl das Gedicht als auch das Lied hatte er als Jugendlicher geliebt. Er hatte den kompletten Text damals in wenigen Stunden auswendig gelernt, und stolz seinen Eltern vorgetragen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn lächelnd gelobt, sein Vater hingegen hatte sich mit Lob eher zurückgehalten, und er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie weh ihm das getan hatte, und es tat auch jetzt wieder weh. Manchmal hätte er sich von seinem Vater mehr Anerkennung gewünscht.

Thiel war fertig, und spielte wieder von vorn.

Und diesmal schloss Boerne die Augen und summte die Melodie leise mit. So lange bis Thiel sich verspielte, und das Klavier abrupt verstummte. Oh. Ob Thiel gleich weiter spielen würde? Nein, das Klavier blieb stumm. 

Es blieb nicht nur an diesem Abend stumm, sondern auch am nächsten, und am übernächsten Abend ebenfalls. Boerne befürchtete, dass Thiel das Interesse am Klavierspielen schon wieder verloren hatte. Das würde er durchaus bedauern, denn mittlerweile hatte er sich richtig daran gewöhnt, Thiel jeden Abend zuzuhören. Er hatte sich nicht nur daran gewöhnt, sondern hörte ihm gerne zu. Sehr gerne.

Fast zwei Wochen dauerte es, dann spielte Thiel zu Boernes Freude wieder. Er wurde von Tag zu Tag besser, verspielte sich immer seltener. 

 

Eines Abends spielte Thiel das Heidenröslein ganze dreimal hintereinander fehlerfrei durch. 

Wahnsinn! Boerne war wirklich schwer beeindruckt. Wenig später klopfte es an seiner Tür. „Guten Abend, Herr Thiel, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Ähm, ich wollte fragen, ob Sie morgen Abend schon was vorhaben?“

„Nein, bisher nicht.“

„Okay, dann möchte ich Sie für neun Uhr bei mir einladen.“

Oh. „Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?“ Suchte Thiel eventuell jemanden, der mit ihm Fußball schaute?

„Na ja, ich habe eine kleine ... Überraschung für Sie.“

„Sie haben eine Überraschung für mich?“

„Ja.“ 

„Da bin ich aber gespannt!“ Eine kleine Überraschung? Was könnte das denn sein? Vielleicht ein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk?

Thiel lächelte bloß geheimnisvoll. „Dann bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen.“

Vor Aufregung konnte Boerne kaum schlafen. Er überlegte und überlegte, womit Thiel ihn wohl überraschen könnte, aber er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ja tatsächlich mit irgendeinem nachträglichen Geschenk.

 

Am nächsten Abend klingelte er um Punkt neun Uhr bei Thiel, natürlich hatte er sich ordentlich in Schale geworfen.

Thiel öffnete lächelnd. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans, und seinen dunkelbraunen Pullover. Das Wort passte zwar in Zusammenhang mit Thiel eigentlich ja so gar nicht, aber er sah beinahe ... schick aus. „Nehmen Sie auf der Couch Platz, Boerne.“

Er tat, worum Thiel ihn gebeten hatte, und wartete gespannt ab.

Thiel setzte sich ans Klavier. „Ich möchte Ihnen etwas vorspielen.“

Oh. Thiel spielte für ihn auf dem Klavier! Auf diese Überraschung wäre er niemals gekommen! Was für eine wundervolle Idee, wenn es ihn auch sehr wunderte, wie Thiel denn darauf gekommen war, ihn damit überraschen zu wollen.

Thiel räusperte sich, dann spielte er los. Das Heidenröslein.

Und Boerne bekam augenblicklich Gänsehaut. Das klang noch so viel schöner als gedämpft durch die Wände. Und diesmal summte er nicht nur mit, sondern sang leise. „Sah ein Knab' ein Röslein stehn, Röslein auf der Heiden ...“

Das Lied war beinahe zu Ende. Und Thiel traf den falschen Ton. „Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße!“

„Ist doch nicht schlimm, Thiel. Regen Sie sich nicht auf.“

„So eine Kacke!“ Thiel vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Herr Thiel, das ist doch wirklich kein Drama, dass Sie sich verspielt haben!“

„Doch, ist es“, nuschelte Thiel in seine Hände.

„Nein, ist es nicht, das kann doch jedem passieren.“ Er stand auf, ging langsam auf Thiel zu, war ein bisschen unsicher, was er tun sollte, und legte seine Hand schließlich vorsichtig auf Thiels Rücken. „Sie haben toll gespielt, Herr Thiel.“

Thiel drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um. „Ich hab's versaut, okay?“ In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Nein, das haben Sie nicht!“ widersprach er energisch.

„Ich habe so lange geübt, alles umsonst!“

„Nein, es war nicht alles umsonst! Ganz und gar nicht war es das!“ Fast wären ihm auch die Tränen gekommen, weil Thiel ihm leid tat. Und er verstand ja Thiels Enttäuschung durchaus sehr gut, er wäre an seiner Stelle auch enttäuscht.

Thiel fuhr sich hektisch durchs Haar. „Ich habe das Klavier gar nicht geschenkt bekommen.“

Das war nun die zweite große Überraschung an diesem Abend. „Sondern?“

„Ich habe es meinem Kumpel abgekauft. Irgendwie bin ich nämlich auf die irrsinnige Idee gekommen, Sie ... beeindrucken zu wollen. Als Kurt mir erzählt hat, dass er sein Klavier loswerden will, da dachte ich mir ... na ja, den Rest können Sie sich ja wohl denken.“

„Sie wollten mich beeindrucken, haben deshalb dieses Klavier gekauft, und fleißig das Spielen darauf geübt? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?“

„Ja.“

„Thiel, das ... das ist ...“

„Lächerlich, ich weiß!“ Thiel zwinkerte eine Träne fort.

„Nein! Nein, das ist nicht lächerlich!“ Er zögerte, aber dann wurde er plötzlich mutig, hob seine Hand, und legte sie an Thiels linke Wange.

Thiel musste sichtbar schlucken, und schaute ihn mit riesigen Augen an. Nach ein paar Sekunden schmiegte er sich mit der Wange gegen seine Hand. „Sie finden es nicht lächerlich?“, fragte er kaum hörbar.

„Nein!“ Er setzte seine Finger in Bewegung, streichelte vorsichtig Thiels Wange. „Nein, ich finde es überhaupt nicht lächerlich.“

Und dann zuckten Thiels Mundwinkel glücklicherweise wieder nach oben.

Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten mit. Er wollte Thiel so vieles sagen, wollte ihm sagen, dass er doch nicht versuchen musste, ihn zu beeindrucken, dass es ihm doch völlig egal war, ob er Klavier spielen konnte oder nicht, dass kein noch so schiefer Ton irgendetwas an seinen Gefühlen ändern würde, und er wollte ihm erzählen, wie oft er umgekehrt schon versucht hatte, ihn zu beeindrucken. Ja, das wollte und würde er ihm sagen. Später. „Spielst du jetzt nochmal für mich?“

„Ja.“

**Author's Note:**

> Tja, was soll ich sagen? ;-) Ich liebe das Heidenröslein, und höre das Lied sehr gerne und oft in der Version von The Dark Tenor.  
> Ausschnitte aus dem Lied: [The Dark Tenor - Heidenröslein - (ft. Goethe & Schubert)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_HOpwI0Dzw)  
> Live gesungen: [The Dark Tenor - Heidenröslein](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wULkoO5rURA)  
> Edit am 27.06.2019: Irgendwann nach dem Posten dieser Geschichte habe ich gemerkt, dass auch die Studioversion komplett auf Youtube zu finden ist. Und ich wollte sie seitdem schon gefühlte hundertmal hier verlinken. *Hüstel* Na jaa, besser spät als nie. ;-) [The Dark Tenor - Heidenröslein](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoO-wJhWl70&list=PLD4I-HUeVOJDPk8YUq9EiXReU4AVw-fgw&index=6&t=0s)


End file.
